The Best Day
by imacannonball
Summary: Maryse Lightwood estaba segura de muchas cosas, y una de ellas era: siempre amará a su pequeño Alexander.


**Título: **The best day.

**Pairing:** Menciones de Maryse/Robert, Alec/Magnus.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Cassie Clare.

**Summary:** Maryse Lightwood estaba segura de muchas cosas, y una de ella era: siempre amará a su pequeño Alexander.

**Nota:** Hice este fic porque en los libros no se explica cómo era la relación de Alec con Maryse cuando era un bebé.

**:-:**

(I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on.)

:-:

Maryse le sonreía dulcemente al pequeño niño de cinco años que corría por el gran Central Park, ella jamás pensó en tener hijos pero en cuanto sintió la primera patadita de su bebé Alexander en su vientre supo que, sin importar qué, siempre iba a cuidar a esa pequeña criatura con su vida. La mujer soltó una risa cuando vio que su hijo estaba jugando con una pequeña hadita, su niño volteó a verla con sus hermosos ojos azules y corrió a abrazarla.

Le dio vueltas en el aire haciendo que su pequeño riera causando que unos cuantos mundis voltearan a verlos, tal vez, en otro momento le hubiese incomodado pero ahora sólo quería seguir escuchando la risa de su bebé, esa risa angelical que la ponía de buen humor cuando llegaba de alguna reunión de la Clave donde dudaban de su confianza, su Alec siempre la hacía feliz, al igual que su hermosa Izzy.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando notó que el pequeño niño se había dormido en sus brazos, dio una media vuelta y decidió caminar hacia el Instituto antes de que se oscureciese.

Al llegar, como siempre, acostó al pequeño en su gran cama, quitándole el cabello negro de la cara. Aclaró su garganta y cantó esa canción francesa que siempre le cantaba al pequeño desde que este estaba en su vientre. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que Alec ahora tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara y, con cuidado, salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

:-:

(I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean.)

:-:

Definitivamente ese no había sido su día, Maryse y Robert habían vuelto de una reunión de la Clave y otra vez volvieron a traer el tema del Circulo, además, había discutido con su esposo ya que este se estaba alejando mucho de su familia. Tal vez no fuese su mejor día, pero en cuanto vio a su hijo mayor llorando en el cuarto de armas, todo su enojo se esfumó, dejando sólo una gran preocupación.

El muchacho siempre fue un chico sensible pero en los últimos años había aprendido a no llorar en ningún lugar que no fuese su habitación, así que verlo llorar en un lugar donde cualquiera pudiese entrar la desconcertó. Se sentó al lado de su hijo y lo consoló hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Con una sonrisa se obligó a sí misma a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que levantaba al adolescente. Ignoró la mirada interrogante del ojiazul, y ambos salieron del Instituto.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño centro comercial, esperó en silencio hasta que Alec le contó la razón de su tristeza: Isabelle y Jace, su hijo adoptivo de doce años, habían decidido hacerle una broma muy pesada para el gusto de cualquier persona menos ellos. La mujer no pudo evitar enojarse con sus otros hijos por causarle tal disgusto a Alexander pero decidió que lo mejor era hacer que este olvidará el accidente, así que, lo llevó a comprar todo lo que quisiese y caminaron por todas las tiendas hasta que el menor olvidó lo sucedido más temprano.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto llamó a Izzy y Jace y los obligó a disculparse con su hermano, pudo notar que Alec estaba tratando de no reírse de la cara de perro mojado que tenían los otros dos. Los dejó solos, y en cuanto cerró la puerta pudo escuchar un: Yo también los quiero, chicos.

:-:

(There was a video I found from back when I was three.)

:-:

Maryse le puso un pequeño juego de pinturas al pequeño Alec de tres años, su otra hija, Isabelle de un año, estaba dormida. Sonrió con amor cuando su hijo se emocionó y comenzó a revolver todas las pinturas, manchando su camisa y cara. Ella estaba grabando, tal vez era un método muy mundano pero sabía que en cuanto su hijo se hiciese mayor y comenzará a cazar demonios, su tiempo podría llegar en cualquier momento, ella quería tener recuerdos felices por si eso llegaba a pasar.

Alejó rápidamente cualquier pensamiento negativo de su cabeza y se dedicó a mirar al pequeño infante pintar algo que ella guardaría de por vida. El niño la miró con sus grandes ojos azules y le pasó, aún con las manos llenas de pintura fresca, el dibujo. Era un dibujo de ellos, Robert era el más grande, a su lado estaba ella con la pequeña Izzy en sus brazos y en el medio de los dos, estaba Alec. Ignorando el hecho de que se iba a manchar la ropa, alzó al pequeño en brazos y le dio besos por toda la cara, su pequeño se reía y su felicidad era demasiada como para describirla con palabras.

"Eres la más linda del mundo, mami."

Le dijo el infante, logrando que su corazón se derritiera. Sus hijos lograban sacar una faceta de ella que, nadie más que su familia, sabía que ella tenía. Le sonrió a su bebé, quien había vuelto a pintar, y le murmuró:

"Te amo, mi pequeño Alec."

:-:

(And, I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you, today.)

:-:

Observaba orgullosa a su hijo caminar hacia el altar para reunirse con el brujo que amaba. Sí, tal vez ella no estuvo muy feliz con la idea de que su hijo mayor estuviese enamorado de un submundo, pero lo respetaba, y sí Magnus Bane hacia feliz a su hijo entonces ella no tenía problemas.

Era una pequeña boda al estilo mundano, con anillos en lugar de runas como hacen los Cazadores de Sombras, su hijo brillaba con su traje negro con dorado, típico de los nefilim, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Aún recordaba el día en el que nació Alec, era soleado y estaban en la casa solariega de los Lightwood, aún podía recordar el horrible dolor que sintió y la hermosa sensación que tuvo cuando Robert le colocó a Alec en sus brazos. Miró a su izquierda, Jace estaba con Clary, la pelirroja estaba en su primer trimestre del embarazo y ella notó como su otro hijo la miraba con amor, escuchó a Isabelle decirle algo a su prometido Simon, los dos hacían una linda pareja y, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, le agradaba el muchacho.

Su atención volvió a los dos novios que se encontraban en el altar. Alec estaba un poco nervioso, ella lo sabía, lo conocía a la perfección, notó como Magnus miraba a su pequeño a los ojos, y tuvo la sensación de que sentía que el resto del mundo no existía mientras lo miraba. Sonrió complacida. Ella sabía que el brujo haría feliz a su hijo.

"Acepto."

Escucho que decía su hijo, y una sensación de tristeza la invadió, Alec ya no viviría más con ellos en el Instituto, ahora se iría con su nuevo esposo y comenzarían una vida juntos, se sentía feliz por el chico, sí, pero en sus ojos Alexander seguía siendo el pequeño de tres años que amaba pintar a su familia.

Maryse Lightwood estaba segura de muchas cosas, y una de ellas era: siempre amará a su pequeño Alexander.


End file.
